Particle Accelerator
The Particle Accelerator fires particles at high speed into a multi-block accelerator ring made up of Electromagnets or Electromagnet Glass. Description In order to build a multi-block particle accelerator, a large ring of electromagnets must be built with a diameter of 3x3 and the middle left empty (only the top, bottom, left and right of the particle's path need to have electromagnets, forming a plus shape with the middle block missing, more can be added around it for aesthetics). The Particle Accelerator block is then placed within the ring so that particles are fired into the accelerator and can complete a full lap. The accelerator can use any material and will begin to accelerate it once powered and receiving a redstone signal. Particle accelerators require constant power to function and can produce either Antimatter or Strange Matter. The particle accelerator is normally safe to work around without protective gear, however, the exploding particle (either due to collision with an object or a missing electromagnetic block in the ring) produces a small burst of Radiation around it. Recipe Use An accelerator structure is composed of a line or loop of 3x3 vertical hollow rings of electromagnets or electromagnetic glass. Each ring can be composed of as few as 4 blocks, each surrounding the center empty space. After completing the structure, removing a block from the middle of a ring (Relative to height) and replacing it with a Particle Accelerator block should create a valid particle accelerator. Particle accelerators require four things to function properly. *Empty Cells *Any source of matter *Any source of power *A redstone signal Even though accelerators function at any input voltage, higher voltages (up to 480 volts) make for more efficiency. Putting in Empty Cells and matter in the two free slots within the Particle Accelerator block's GUI should begin to produce 125 milligrams of Antimatter over time. Matter goes into the top slot and can be anything, which is consumed to create particles. A redstone signal can be supplied with any valid redstone signal source, such as a lever or redstone block. Antimatter An LHC ring-style particle accelerator is required to generate antimatter, as the particle travels it gains velocity at the cost of power. Once velocity reaches 100% the particle will be converted into a small amount of antimatter and the next particle will be launched. Larger multi-block accelerators are more efficient and can reach 100% faster, and a minimum radius of 30 blocks is required to produce antimatter, putting the actual accelerator rim at 59x59 blocks. Strange Matter Strange Matter is more difficult to produce and only occurs occasionally. In the past linear accelerators could be used to smash particles into each other, however this is no longer viable. A multi-block accelerator can be converted into a Strange Matter generator by placing an electromagnet inside the accelerator at the very end of the ring, just before the accelerator block. Then place water inside the accelerator so that particles will smash into the water (the accelerator ring can be fitted with a hopper and chest for easy retrieval of Strange Matter). Care should be taken when producing Strange Matter, as each exploding particle will produce radiation. Gallery File:2014-08-27 10.49.45.png|A fully assembled, 30x30 block unpowered accelerator with a Particle Accelerator block installed. File:2013-02-22_22.46.24.png|Instant LHC with a fusion reactor powering it. Videos Known Bugs *The accelerator will not work unless a minimum of two items for acceleration are loaded into it, if only one item is loaded the particle will disappear shortly after generation. Category:Atomic Science Category:Machines (Atomic Science)